


Наблюдатель

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Тобио снова пришел сталкерить
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Наблюдатель

Тобио снова пришел сталкерить — большие синие глаза, не отрываясь, наблюдают за площадкой в нижнее окно спортзала. Ойкава фыркает и старательно не смотрит в том направлении, чтобы не спугнуть. Не думать о Тобио еще сложнее, чем не думать о метафорической белой обезьяне. Его взгляд ощущается почти физически, скользит по телу цепко и внимательно. На Ойкаву часто смотрят — с интересом, симпатией, или наоборот, с завистью и злостью, — но этот взгляд совсем другой. Тобио запоминает, анализирует каждое движение — разбег, прыжок, удар по мячу — иногда кажется, что способен перенять прием, только посмотрев. Бесит ужасно, еще в Китаичи бесило. 

Тренер объявляет перерыв, и Ойкава сразу направляется к выходу из спортзала. Ивайзуми не идет за ним, наверняка тоже заметил. 

— Даже не поздороваешься, Тобио-чан? Как невежливо, — говорит он почти скрывшейся за поворотом спине в знакомой черной футболке.

Кагеяма резко оборачивается, еще больше хмурится и бормочет что-то себе под нос. Возможно, приветствие — не мог же он всерьез рассчитывать, что его не заметят? Ойкава спускается по ступеням крыльца, становится так, чтобы его не было видно из окон спортзала.

— А где кепка и очки? — Теперь тот еще и краснеет. Дразнить Тобио всегда интересно. — Сам догадался снять или кто-то подсказал?

Ойкава не ждет никакого ответа, но Кагеяма отвечает.

— Ячи.

— А, ваш новый менеджер? Слышал, она милая.

Кагеяма кивает, по-прежнему хмурясь. Хочется подойти ближе и разгладить пальцем эту морщинку на переносице или растрепать черные волосы, но здесь не место и не время, и Ойкава не двигается с места.

Вместо него шаг вперед делает Кагеяма.

— Мы обязательно выиграем. 

Ойкава насмешливо приподнимает бровь.

— Даже так? Как в пошлый раз? — В прошлый раз, когда он уходил с площадки победителем под растерянным и непонимающим взглядом сидевшего на полу Кагеямы, или когда после, не сдерживаясь, целовал его в туалете, притираясь ближе, давая выход напряжению от сложной игры и эйфории победы. На губах оставался соленый привкус чужих недавних слез, и это почему-то возбуждало еще сильней. Он не знает, что на него тогда накатило, и почему Кагеяма, чертов проигравший гений, отвечал ему. И он старался не думать об этом — до этого момента вполне успешно. 

Тобио только молча пожимает плечами.

— Нет, теперь будет по-другому.

Он оказывается не готов, когда Тобио шагает вперед, вдруг оказываясь вплотную, и, качнувшись навстречу, прижимается губами к его губам. Поцелуй почти невинный, просто прикосновение — напористое, крепкое, но без изысков, — но ударяет в голову не слабее самых смелых фантазий. Ойкава шипит и, схватив его за руку, затаскивает за дерево. 

— Не здесь, вдруг кто увидит. Нельзя расстраивать фанаток, знаешь ли. Хотя, откуда тебе…

Он сам понимает, что несет ерунду, говорит, лишь бы скрыть смущение, лишь бы не смотреть в искренние глаза Тобио, не замечать ожидания в них — смутно похожего на то, с которым тот просил научить его подаче, но более взрослого, жадного. И, забив, уже сам целует — чтобы говорить было не надо. 

— Увидимся на отборочных, Тобио-чан, постарайтесь пройти достаточно далеко. — И, махнув рукой, отворачивается и идет к спортзалу. Тобио продолжает смотреть ему вслед, он чувствует, но теперь этот взгляд ощущается как-то иначе. Ойкава улыбается.


End file.
